Many types of energy conversion processes are well known today. The conversion of fossil fuels such as coal, oil and natural gas has been utilized for some time. In such fossil fuels, the available energy potential is converted into a form of energy which is more useful to consumers.
More recently, alternative forms of energy potential have been converted into useful forms of energy. Thus, for example, the energy found in atomic particles has been used to drive nuclear reactors; solar energy has been harnessed by heat-sensitive panels to produce heat; and wind energy has been used to drive windmills.
Of particular interest to the present invention is the source of potential energy found in the world's water supply. Attempts have been made to tap such energy potential, most notably the development of hydroelectric power generators in which the energy potential in a water source found at a high altitude is used to drive turbines which in turn produce electrical energy.
All of these known types of energy conversion have disadvantages. The use of fossil fuels pollutes the environment and uses up an ever decreasing resource pool. The use of atomic energy potential is highly dangerous and pollutes the environment in the form of radioactive by-product.
The conversion of solar or wind energy uses a readily available energy potential without the harmful side effects of fossil fuels. However, these conversions also require expensive, cumbersome equipment. Hydroelectric generators are relatively efficient and produce no deleterious byproducts, but the necessary sources of energy potential are scarce.
Thus, the goal of energy conversion is to efficiently convert a readily available source of energy potential into a more useful form of energy in a safe manner.